Elita One's reviews
001 Elita One is a great pick for a new staffer, hopefully she puts less emphasis on combat and winning than telling good stories and having fun though. I'd comment on something she ran lately, but I haven't been around for any of it. HOC was fun though, if a little long winded. I look forward to seeing what she has to offer the place! I did put an emphasis on combat for my first TP arc, mainly because I wanted to actually just represent the war itself in play. Honestly I think it gets overlooked sometimes, the actual rallying pushes, the tactics used in this planetary assault...things like that! So that's why for my first TP arc was like that. Honestly, my second may be like that too, I haven't decided yet, but there's always room to grow, to make things more personal. Also, go back and read The Lost stories. Those were VERY interesting, and I commend all the players for their adaptability. 002 Elita One is definitely active. Need to see more plots out of her, though. Right now I'm trying to wrap my head around being a staffer and what I can do for people. Seeing what plots are in the works, I've decided not to clutter up things with my own ideas and simply to either focus on small ideas and events for people, (the Spotlight small TPs) and assisting the other Staffers to make their plots come true. I'll step into my own, but I want to ensure I can assist in whatever goes on. I've actually got 3 irons in the fire right now. Also, you might not know my alts so that may be a factor, and that will be revealed in due time. Still, I'll try to make my presence known a bit more, okay? 1-20-2014 Reviews 001 Doing a great job so far, keep it up! A great combination of being active in directing scenes as well as supporting players in their endevours. Adding 'upgrade fodder' to tie into current events is a great new idea! Thank you for the kind words, I'm not sure how the 'adding upgrades' to TPs will work, as it's meant to generate more player driven events, but some things that happen can fit an upgrade into them so easily that it feels like a missed opportunity not to do it! 002 Best wishes to Elita One and her family. She does an absolutely phenomenal job on this game and deserves all of the hugs, ever. She's great for brainstorming, great for running scenes, and great for just spurr of the moment things. Thank you so much. Yeah my family's got a rough bit going on, you might not see much of me the next few weeks at all, but I really appreciate your review. I've tried really hard to help spur RP on the mush even when I personally don't have time for it. There's more in the works, it'll show up when it can! Thanks to everyone else who has been making TPs as well! 5-26-14 Reviews 001 As always, E1 does a great job helping further RP and coming up with story ideas. :) Much obliged 002 Overall I've really enjoyed Elita's scenes. They're creative and plentiful, and she gets the MUSH off of its collective aft. That said, I do have a couple of things that have been bothering me. More often than not I've gotten a general 'heads I win, tails you lose' vibe to the resolution of TPs. I think this is because objectives tend to be a little too obscure. Sometimes there would be a major objective that doesn't show itself until halfway through the scene, when there's little anyone can do about it. Or in one case, the stat to roll to complete the objective was so high that only a FC that specialized in that stat could have managed the roll, when only OCs were available to attempt it. Like I said, I've enjoyed her scenes and I think she does a great job, but I think the win/loss chances could stand to be a little more fair at times.' '''Thank you for your review, I really appreciate you bringing concerns forward. I'll reexamine a few things I've done to see if I can figure out what you're referencing. I know the Train Job I did had an impromptu check in it to allow the bots to salvage a 'not loss', that one may've been high, otherwise I'll keep this in mind for the future. As for cut and dried endings, that might be the case as well. I'll give that some thought. Now, as for win/loss. I'm going to plead guilty here in that sometimes I stack a deck. I try not to make things unwinnable, but I also want to represent threats properly. I feel the war IS a struggle, and when something new tips the scale, there needs to be a sense of urgency. I don't think I've been too heavyhanded, BUT as with everything else I'll keep these words in mind. Thank you again for helping me grow to be a better staffer!' 003 Elita One has been the nicest, most helpful person on the game thus far to me. She has been patient and willing to explain anything without being condescending. It wouldn't help the mush to be a jerk, but I'm glad you don't know the dark truth about me yet! 004 Elita did an amazing job of both running a scene as well as explaining what was going on for us newbies and might-as-well-be-newbies watching it. Yeah, I'll run a less complex TACS event for you guys soon, prolly this week. 005 Elita One is great. No complaints! Keep up the good work! Danke! -----------------------------------------------------------------------------